1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a display control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a display control program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus remotely operated from the outside, a display control method executed in the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the functions of MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) are so complicated that their operation screens for setting operations range widely in contents and setting items. Moreover, as an MFP is used by a plurality of users, a user who has little opportunity to operate the MFP may find it difficult to learn the complicated operation procedures.
On the other hand, portable information devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) provide higher functions and increase in variety in response to personal needs. Those devices, carried along by individuals, are used more frequently than MFPs, so that their operations are familiar to users. Such devices have functions similar to the functions of MFPs, such as transmission/reception of data and browser operations. The color information and language information of display screens and sound functions of portable information terminals are often customized to be user-friendly.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-66502 discloses a technique of connecting a portable information device to an MFP for remotely operating the printing apparatus from the portable information device. However, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-66502, the user remotely operates the printing apparatus from the portable information device, and thus, information is not displayed on the display of the printing apparatus. Therefore, the display is not effectively used.